Mission of peace ClarkeXLexa,OctaviaXNiylah and RavenXBekah
by chloe727
Summary: Set on the night of theClexa love scene and follows the affects of Lexas death on Clarke as Lexa watches from an alternate universe Throne room.But do not worry about the death I very much ship Clexa and they do indeed meet again (before chapter 10)thanks to Bekah and her desire for peace and raven. disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters they are all part of the 100 tv show
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic but basically wanted to write this because I wanted a happy ending and I've read the majority of clexa fanfics. warning the Lexa death scene will be in the story line next chapter and was the hardest thing I've done but do not worry I ship them so much that this is an all clexa fanfic also I struggle with sex scenes they make me cringe. pairings for this are ClarkeXLexa,OctaviaXNiylah and RavenXBekah**

As Lexa came round the corner into her bedroom Clarke was taken aback to see Lexa in only her shirt and tight fitting trousers, hair flowing long and wavy down past her seeing how beautiful she was made what she had came to notify her of that much harder. "I have to leave now" she grudgingly stated. Although Lexa knew Clarke had to go for her duty to her people she was selfish in wishing Clarke would stay, that she could have her to herself, and if she could find it in her to be beyond selfish she would lock her back up not letting her ever leave. Clarke could see every little word in Lexas telling face "If I did not owe it to my people to save them you know I would stay here forever" Clarke sighed.

"I know Clarke that's why I love you!"Lexa was very aware this was her first time saying so and her first time saying it since Costia and she knew in that moment she meant it more now than she ever had before. Clarkes face mirrored the love "I know one day we will owe nothing more to our people we will have peace you my love will be the one to do it one day love will not be seen as weakness and for your dedication to your people and peace I love you Leksa kom Trikrui!"

As Lexas face inched closer Clarke let her body fill with the love for her soul mate moving closer until she could feel Lexa's warm breath on her lips she clutched a handful of lexas loose natural curls by their roots as her lips collided with the green eyed girl hands caressing down her neck and out to her shoulders as they proceeded over to lexas bed. Clarke had never seen Lexa this vulnerable she doubted anyone ever had, as she gazed into Lexas forest green eyes pushing her onto the bed until she was on top of the commander. Removing lexas clothing piece by piece each touch of her skin filled with more love than either thought possible slowly the touches turned more passionate and desperate until both girls lay bare in every sense of the word Clarke teased with light touches of lexas boobs and the edges around her center just close enough to know how wet the commander was for her until she gave in to her own desire, pleasing the commander, lips kissing a trail down towards her center stopping just before she went down on her going in circles causing hushed moans to emit from Lexa as she begged Clarke for more as Clarke moved her hands down to lexas hips grasping them tightly brushing the inside of lexas thighs before sliding one finger into her wet center causing Lexa to gasp and follow with a "fuck Clarke" and many more incoherent moaning and groaning and touching until they both lay bare tracing lines over each other's bodies in a warm cuddle position feeling more safety in each other's arms than any army or weapon could provide.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow their last night together for the unforeseeable future lasted forever and no time at all,uncharacteristically clarke awoke first to prepare for quietly as possible got up and left lexas room as to spare lexa the hurt, hoping she would sleep long enough that their goodbye would be brief but she knew it would still hurt like a bitch for both of rounding up her art supplies that lexa supplied her with , which also happened to be the only personal artefacts here,except lexas jacket, as her own was now wrapped snugly over lexa in an exchange to comfort one another for the time away,she rounded the corner to the hallway that descended to lexas stopped when Titus block her way his stance was aggressive and her eyes darted down to the foreign object in his right hand , a gun. "Enough sky princess your destruction of heda is enough yu gonplei ste odon!" Titus almost growled, Clarke was so taken aback she hesitated for a moment before leaping out the way of gunfire luck was in her favour that Titus was not trained in firing a gun but unlucky for her his aim was getting better with each knew she would die, the only words ringing in her head were 'I love you Clarke' and with each shot she imagined the way lexa would click her tongue at the K,for something happening so fast she had a vast amount of time to think, she didn't know whether she wanted lexa to swoop in and save her because god did she need it or if she wanted lexa nowhere near the risk of death and as soon as she thought it she knew she wanted lexa miles and miles away from any threat to the steady, healthy thrum of life through her heart.

It was during that conclusion her heart shattered as lexa burst through her bedroom door a face full of shock and pain mirroring both Clarkes and Titus's faces as she looked down to the bullet imbedded in her gut before collapsing into clarke's arms, it was then everything went black and all she could feel was the heart wrenching shaking and sobbing of clarke's body hovering above hers as clarke desperately tried to revive the limp,lifeless body of her only could feel every last one of Clarke's emotions boiling over and if she hadn't been so blinded by her love and need to protect her love she would have noticed Clarke wouldn't grieve hell she wouldn't live long enough for that.


End file.
